


【尚何】照片后的秘密

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe, 尚何 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Kudos: 11





	【尚何】照片后的秘密

心情甚好地对着手机镜头拍了张照片，一想到回去后会看到的画面，尚九熙抑制不住般勾起嘴角，拿起刀叉开始用餐。

列车到站，尚九熙拎着包下车，站在异国的街口准备打车回家。

早些年尚九熙在巴黎买了房，虽然过程艰辛不过好歹最后都稳定下来。房子是尚九熙一手布置，没有国内的大，但也是设施齐全。毕竟一年总要飞来巴黎一两次，买一套搁置在那边，也算是有个安定居所。

进门之前还碰到去锻炼的邻居，是个人很好的Beta，尚九熙笑着跟人家打了声招呼，拿着钥匙拧开家里大门。

房子是个小复式，卧室在二楼，尚九熙先是脱掉外套挂好，又脱掉卫衣搭在左胳膊上，露出里面的黑色半袖。先去厨房倒了一杯温水，尚九熙拿着水杯踩在柔软的地毯上，一层一层走上去。站在卧室门口就已经能嗅到一点铃兰的清香，尚九熙舔舔嘴唇，从口袋里掏出一把小巧的银钥匙，插入门锁轻轻一拧。

没了门的阻挡，铃兰的味道扑鼻而来，屋内一片漆黑，窗帘挡住了大部分的光亮，只剩一点光亮，隐约照出一个躺在床上的人影。

尚九熙没着急，而是慢条斯理放下杯子，几下叠好衣服放进衣柜，这才转过身坐在床边，贴着床上不住发抖的人耳边轻语。

“我回来了。”

冰冷的手抚过床上人的脊背，感受到手下更明显的颤抖，尚九熙笑眯了眼，手指轻轻划过对方的脸庞：“等了很久吧，抱歉啊，今天火车晚点了。”

说是抱歉，语气里却一点歉意都没有，等了几秒，尚九熙才装作恍然大悟，几下解开还塞在何九华嘴里的口球。

“不好意思，忘了你还不能说话，”尚九熙爬上床，整个上半身半压在何九华身上，吻了吻对方还没合拢的嘴唇，“真难为我们何老师了呢。”

口中的束缚物总算摘除，何九华抬起手紧紧抓住尚九熙肩头的衣服，连带扯动着拷在手腕的细索，发出轻微的碰撞声。

“九熙……拿出来…唔啊……你把它拿出来…”

此时的尚九熙已经把何九华的双腿架在腰间，手伸到下面，在震动的小东西旁边画圈打转：“把什么拿出来？”

空气中铃兰味更浓了，何九华颤着嗓音，手不自觉更加用力：“震动棒……把我后面的震动棒拿出来。”

捏住震动棒尾端轻轻一拉，黑色的假阳具一点一点抽离温热的小穴，贪婪的穴肉缠住棒身试图挽留它，不过那点微弱的阻力并没有给尚九熙造成任何麻烦。最后只剩下一个龟头含在穴口，拔出时发出轻微的声响，牵连着晶莹的液体。

体内作祟的东西抽出，何九华一直紧绷的身子总算软下来，尚九熙松开何九华的双腿，适当地放了一些信息素安抚自己的Omega，只在雪山上才有的冰冷气息萦绕在何九华鼻尖，意识恢复了点，下一秒却像想起什么，前倾着身子四处乱摸尚九熙的手。

“熙熙，摘了，把眼罩摘了，我看不见你。”

黑色的眼罩密不透风，牢牢挡住何九华的所有视线，他只能感觉到尚九熙在自己身前，却怎么也摸不到对方，本就因为被放置在家而脆弱敏感的Omega此时心情彻底崩塌，眼泪控制不住般流出，给原本就湿润的黑色布料又加深了颜色。

一双手摸上何九华的脸，动作轻柔地给他摘掉眼罩，露出下面已经红了的眼角。有些难受地眨眨眼睛，昏暗的环境让何九华很快适应周围的亮度。眼前递过来一杯水时何九华才感觉嗓子已经渴的冒烟，有些狼吞虎咽地汲取着水源，尚九熙小心控制着杯子不让水流得太猛，直到一杯水喂完，才放下杯子，奖励般摸了摸何九华的头顶。

不过没摸几下，尚九熙就收回手起身，没了自家Alpha抚慰的何九华想起身去够尚九熙，忘了手腕上还有条链子，一下子被扯回床头。

尚九熙没看何九华，坐在床尾脱掉身上的衣服后才抬起头，露出一个称得上危险的笑容：“怎么，那么半天按摩棒没满足了你，着急挨操？”

重新覆上何九华的身子，冰凉的手滑到背后来回抚摸，最后慢慢滑到腰，再到屁股，掐着臀肉使劲一抬，让还在不住张合的肉穴正好对准已经勃起的阴茎。

尽管已经被按摩棒操得软烂，但尚九熙那个尺寸依旧是不容小觑。小口小口倒吸着凉气，何九华感受着身下仿佛已经撑到极限的肉穴，微微挣扎着想要逃离。尚九熙看着身下妄想逃跑的人，掰着臀肉的手往下使劲的同时用力一顶，整根阴茎全部没入小穴，只剩下囊袋露在外，啪的一声拍在何九华的屁股上。

被撑开的肉穴本能地绞紧，刺激得尚九熙轻呼一声，抽出半截阴茎又狠狠撞进去。

“不愧是我哥，被操了那么久还是那么紧呢。”

Alpha的雪山冰冷气息让何九华的大脑清醒不少，可这也只是精神上的，肉体依旧是被干得发烫，每次撞击到敏感点对于何九华来说都是一种清醒的折磨，他被迫感受着身下肠壁是如何填满，敏感点撞击的快感席卷整个大脑，却又不得不在尚九熙信息素的影响下保持理智。

本就相对于正常Omega窄小的肠道被迫包裹住粗大的性器，还要忍受着夹杂疼痛和快感的撞击，很快何九华就受不住，呜咽着让尚九熙赶紧拔出去。

“拔出去？”尚九熙皱眉压下身，叼住何九华的耳垂，同时下身对准内壁里的敏感点使劲一顶，“拔出去让你撅着屁股找别的男人操你吗？”

何九华想说我没有，可是尚九熙根本不给他说话的机会，阴茎每次抽出只留下一截龟头再狠狠撞进，对着紧闭的生殖腔毫不留情。铃兰香在脖间最浓，混杂着冰冷的味道，让尚九熙着迷地舔了舔何九华的腺体。

“不过估计你也找不到别的男人，你身上都是我的味儿，屁股里还塞着我的东西，我倒要看看哪个男的敢要你。”

说完这话，何九华明显感觉尚九熙原本还算平和的信息素一下子爆发出来，犹如雪山顶最猛烈的寒风袭来，连带屋子似乎都降了几度。撑起软绵的身子，何九华抱住尚九熙的脖子，让自己的信息素味道萦绕住两人。

“我在这儿呢。”

淡雅的香气唤回尚九熙的理智，他连忙调整好自己的信息素，室内的温度总算开始回升。托住何九华已经快软下去的腰肢，尚九熙把姿势调整了一下，变成了何九华在上他在下。

体内的性器在变换位置后直接抵在生殖腔口，何九华不敢直接坐下，却被带着笑的尚九熙按着肩膀，狠狠坐下去。

圆润的龟头直接契合在生殖腔上，这一下子顶得何九华半天没缓过来，拴着银链的手抵在尚九熙肩头，一双眼睛早已爽到失了焦距。

没给何九华太多缓冲时间，尚九熙扶着何九华凸起的胯骨用力向上撞，势必要把生殖腔撞开，那个地方本就是最娇嫩的地方，哪儿经得起那么粗暴的对待，几下就撞得何九华两眼泛水。眼泪哗哗流，还不敢反抗尚九熙，任由对方在自己体内横冲直撞，在生殖腔终于撞开一条缝之后，忍不住倒在尚九熙怀里，哭得一抽一抽。

一下一下抚摸着怀里情绪波动太大的Omega，尚九熙亲昵地蹭蹭何九华的脸蛋：“好孩子，别怕。”

铃兰香混杂着冰冷的空气，在屋里融合成一种最和谐的存在。尚九熙一边扣着何九华腰，进一步往生殖腔内探索，一边十指相扣握住他的手放在唇边亲吻，安抚他不安的情绪。

何九华觉得自己要死了，腔口在不停的攻击下已经卸下防备，被迫迎接阴茎的到来，每一次都进得更深，让何九华感觉下一秒自己就要被干穿。

在又一次撞击后，尚九熙终于把整个龟头干进生殖腔。那是一块新的领地，更加紧实，腔内热乎的淫水浇在尚九熙的龟头，每次抽插都带出不少黏液，激得他红了眼睛，手捏着何九华的两瓣臀肉往外拉，让整个阴茎进出更加自如。

何九华尽力放松身体让尚九熙进得更深，龟头被软肉按摩吮吸，同时灵魂深处被填饱的满足感让何九华没忍住，从嗓子眼里发出了黏腻的轻哼。脆弱的腺体在尚九熙唇边，犬牙轻咬住这一块凸起的皮肤摩擦，肠道现在已经忍不住开始痉挛，生殖腔也比刚才更紧的包裹住入侵而来的巨物，这是何九华高潮的前兆。

不再等待，尚九熙进行最后对生殖腔的冲刺，被玩弄的腔口不知廉耻地挽留着阴茎。怀里人控制不住的颤抖，尚九熙知道到时候了，微微抬起何九华的屁股让他更好接受自己，随后又是几十下抽插，在温热的花腔里射出一股又一股精液，同时对何九华的腺体注入自己的信息素。Alpha的精液完全射入，随后很快成结堵住生殖腔，不让半点精液流出。

与此同时何九华也终于在没有触碰性器就直接射出，斑白的精液洒在尚九熙的小腹，随后像是抽走了魂，何九华整个人倒在尚九熙身上再没有力气移动半下。

从床头暗格取出钥匙，尚九熙握住何九华的手腕把上面的锁链解开，随后对着已经磨红甚至破皮的地方轻轻舔舐，最后抱紧何九华，在对方额前落下何九华失去意识前最后一个吻。

“乖，你今天做的特别棒。”


End file.
